


Leather Pants

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia's wandering eye is going to get her in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when I still adored the show and this pairing. How could anyone forget Sara in those pants?!? So, this just had to be done!

"You’re staring."

Flinching self-consciously, I shoved the sunglasses brutally into the bridge of my nose and hunched my head down between my shoulders. Chuckling evilly, Catherine returned to her rummaging through the forensics kit in the back of the Denali.

"Am not," I grumbled petulantly, making the smaller blonde chuckle again.

"Sofia," she teased, flashing me a grin. "You’ve barely been able to keep your eyes to yourself since we showed up to canvas the scene."

The slide of well-loved leather over slender curves drew my eyes away again. Bet she was roasting in the burning sunlight in that lightweight, black silk shirt and the shiny-dull hide, with chunky high-heeled boots peeking out the bottoms.

Gah.

This was so not fair.


End file.
